Lola
by abers
Summary: Just read and find out


Sasuke entered the same club. The one he was so use too. He knew everyone here. All there bodies dancing. The music filling threw the whole place. Sasuke sat down at the bar. Ordering a beer. He sat there and drank it silently. He fixed his pink collar and took a sip. That's when he noticed a red headed beauty dancing near him. The girl looked at him coolly. Her green eyes standing out. Her short red hair bouncing.

"Hey there! Would you like to dance?" The girl asked in a low voice.

Sasuke looked at up at her. Smiling slightly. "Sure, what's your name?"

"Lola. You?" She smiled. "Sasuke."

He stood up and they made there way near the dance floor. They clung together as there bodies danced as one. Sasuke noticed how the girl had a strong grip. He also noticed the tattoo on her forehead. He whispered in her ear. "What's with the tattoo? Love, huh?" He asked in a husky voice. She nodded her head. "Yea..I got it a few years ago."

-

Sasuke sat at his house. Staring at the piece of paper in his hands. _It's been two days…should I call her? _He asked himself over and over again. He kept thinking back.

_Flash back_

_There kisses were filled with passion as they were pressed up against a wall. Sasukes hands trailing down her legs. Lola got wide eyed. '_Shit_' she thought. She pushed him away. "ahaha…sorry Sasuke. That's a little to fast for me.." She dug in her pure and wrote on a piece of paper and put it in his hand. "I got to go..Call me?" She ran out the door._

_End flash back_

Sasuke made a V sign with his hands. _I can do this!_ He reached for his phone and started to dial her number.

"_Hello?" _Asked a deep voice.

Sasuke got confused. _Is there a man there? _"Uh, yea..is Lola there?" He asked slightly confused.

There was a silent gasp from the other line. Then a cough. _"Sasuke?"_ Asked a voice sounding less deep. He smiled. "Hey, you remember me Lola?" He chuckled.

A light laugh. _"Of course. I don't give every guy my number…Sasuke I'm going to a wrestling show today…would you like to go with me?" _Lola asked.

"You like wrestling? Sweet. None of the girls I dated like that…" Sasuke then stopped. "I mean.. I'm not saying were dating or something…or..or.." He felt humiliated. Even if it was over the phone. Lola laughed. _"It's fine. I'd like to date you Sasuke. Not many peole offer me on dates." _Sasuke did a happy dance. "Great! Just…when is it?"

-

Sasuke and Lola made it to the wrestling show and had a great time. After words they went to WacDonalds and got some food.

Sasuke laughed. "I've never seen a girl eat like you…well not in front of me anyways." Sasuke said watching Lola eat. She looked up with fries sticking out of her mouth. "Why? That's dumb. I eat a lot." She said sticking more food in her mouth. Sasuke blinked. _She acts so much like a guy. I've never met a woman like this before. I love it._

_-_

Lola closed her door. She fell onto her knees. _When am I going to tell Sasuke..my biggest secret..?I hate this so much. _

_(months later)_

Sasuke brushed his hair. _I've been dating Lola for so long now. My feelings growing stronger for her everyday. I can't believe how wonderful she is._

Sasuke's phone started to ring. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"..Sasuke.. I need to talk to you..can you please come over to my place?.." Lola asked her voice sounding desperate. Sasuke was nervous. "Sure. I'll be right over." He clicked his phone off._ Is she going to break up with me?.._

_-_

Sasuke's eye flew open. Shocked. He walked over to the door. Then falling to his knees. Lola ran over to him. Going to her knees. He looked up at her and she looking down at him. "Sasuke…I'm so sorry. I bet you hate me..I've been lying to you this whole time." Lola cried.

Sasuke shook his head. "No…I love you..even if.." he didn't finish his sentence. She hugged him. "I wasn't going to tell you..untill after my operation..but I felt so guilty. Sasuke, I'm so sorry.." Lola cried.

He laughed lightly. "No, no…it's okay I like you how you are..even if you are a man..Lo-no…what's your real name?" Sasuke asked sadly.

Lola looked shocked. "I haven't used It snice I was seventeen." He said token back. But then smiled. "Gaara….Ha..wow that sounds so werid." He chuckled.

Sasuke sighed. "I'm not gay…but for you Lo-Gaara…I would do anything..I know it sounds lame…but I really do love you." Gaara smiled. "Sasuke…"He kissed him lightly.

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

**I love this song :D  
Yes this is a song 'Lola' by the Kinks. Go look it up it's good xD**

**Bleh the ending Is real lame. But whatever –gasp- Lola was really Gaara xD  
Yea 'red hair' 'green eyes' 'deep voice' those were hints.**

**Welllll….Review and stuff Peace!**


End file.
